


How to Tame a Wolf

by The_ObiWan_of_Stories



Series: How to Own a Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Riding, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotacon, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Underage Sex, Young Derek Hale, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ObiWan_of_Stories/pseuds/The_ObiWan_of_Stories
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski finds Derek but it doesn't turn out at all like Derek was expecting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How to Own a Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664779
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	How to Tame a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts).



> Hello all! I'm back. 
> 
> I got a request from @lastcrazyhorn a while back to continue one of my previous stories so I've been working really hard to do just that. I really hope that they and you like this fic.
> 
> As always, I do not condone the behavior in this fic. Also please be nice to me. I'm still not quite sure if this turned out how I wanted it but I decided to post it anyway.

He has been here so long that the days seem to meld together. He has no idea how much time has passed since a nine year old kid kidnapped him and has used him as his own personal sex slave. Day in and day out, it’s always the same. He gets breakfast brought to him before Stiles goes to school. After school is over, he will give him lunch and then go to do his homework. It's always after the third meal of the day that Stiles “plays" with him. The only way that Derek can tell the general passage of time is the meals that Stiles delivers and the light outside the window. When Stiles isn’t around, he spends most of the day sleeping since there isn’t much else for him to do chained to a wall. As a result, it makes it really hard to focus on much else. He supposes that’s for the best though. Otherwise, he would focus on how much he misses his family and friends and how much he wants to go outside. 

He hasn’t seen another person, besides Stiles, in a long time. He really misses his family. He would even take them annoying him right now. He no longer will say that out loud though because, the last time he let that slip in Stiles’ presence, Stiles got that same face that he had had when Derek flinched away from him on the first day he got here. Stiles then proceeded to mark him so much that his skin stopped healing it all while riding him so hard that he saw stars. Just saying “you’re mine” over and over again. The smell of his stone cold anger never leaving him. It still scares Derek to this day. A little kid really shouldn’t be that frightening but Stiles, he realized, is the exception to just about every rule. The kid is frighteningly smart. In addition to his tendency towards researching things he finds interesting, his knowledge seems almost limitless. 

Derek is shocked out of his reminiscing by someone opening the door to the basement. At first, it is of no consequence to him until he notices that the walking pattern is too loud and heavy to be Stiles’. He is immediately alert. No one besides Stiles has been down here since he got here. He has absolutely no idea what to expect. He waits on bated breath as the person slowly walks down the stairs. 

It takes a second but eventually he sees who it is. It has been a while since he last saw him but he is sure that it’s the Sheriff. 

Maybe he can finally get out of here. He won’t even tell anyone where he’s been as long as he gets to go home. Honestly, he is so homesick that he will pretend that he got resurrected from the dead or something. After all, the Sheriff will probably want to protect his son no matter how scary the kid is. The Sheriff is facing away from him when he finally reaches the final step. He is mumbling something to himself that Derek can’t quite hear. 

“Help me!” Derek says. He won’t waste this chance to get out of here. “I've been kidnapped.”

All of a sudden, the Sheriff turns sharply towards him. His look of surprise is unmistakable. He quickly rushes over to him and shushes him. 

That is honestly not the response Derek was suspecting. He is even more surprised by what the Sheriff says next. 

“Shh… you don’t want Stiles to hear you!” he whispers urgently. “I have no idea what he will do to you if he knows you were trying to escape.”

This family endlessly surprises him. They never react to things like a normal person would expect. Honestly, he has no idea why he even tries to predict them anymore. 

“What is going on?” Derek says.

“Stiles sent me down here to make a more comfortable place for you. He said that he needs more room to play but he can’t move the furniture around down here since it’s too heavy.”

This puzzles Derek even more. Why is the father taking orders from the son? This is the oddest family dynamic he has ever seen or heard of. He asks as much out loud. 

“I owed him from when his mother died. I started drinking and leaving him alone to fend for himself. It was not a good time… It’s just his mother wasn’t there to tell me what I should do anymore. Now Stiles gives me direction. It’s really nice to not have to make decisions by myself.”

There are so may questions that are sprouting in his head as a response to that. Derek doesn’t even know where to start. Since Derek remains silent, the Sheriff moves away from him and starts to move the furniture around. While he works for a bit, Derek watches and tries to narrow down what he should ask first. He also tries to stamp down on his disappointment when he realizes he is not getting out of here. He decides right then that the first question will not be about his situation. It’ll only break his heart more.

“What did you mean when you said that his mother used to tell you what to do?”

The Sheriff startles for a second. It seems as though he wasn’t expecting Derek to talk to him. He gets back to work but talks while moving things around.

“Stiles is honestly just like his mother. They always seem to know more then they should about everything. They are highly intelligent. It seems to run in their family.” The Sheriff’s response only serves to confuse him further. He doesn’t have to ask anything else though because soon the sheriff is talking again. “You know, she kidnapped me just as Stiles has done to you.”

The Sheriff says this with a genuine smile on his face that Derek can’t even comprehend. This family is even more fucked up then he thought. He probably shouldn’t have asked. All this does is prove to him that he is never going to get away from them. He is stuck here forever just like Stiles had said. 

With this realization, he just sits back and listens to the Sheriff’s story. After all, what else can he do? The Sheriff details how he got kidnapped in his old town when he was about 15 years old and Claudia was 12. He talks about how her parents had helped her move him in their basement and fool the local police. Apparently, it was Claudia’s idea that he become a sheriff so it would be easier to fool the police when it’s their son’s turn to take a mate. The Sheriff then goes on about how he used to be known by the name Noah Stadnicki but, after he had been held captive for six years, Claudia had left her parents house with him in tow. She had secured them new identities as John and Claudia Stilinski and moved them to Beacon Hills. He then starts to talk about how Claudia would be so proud of her son. About how Stiles is the youngest in the history of her family to have taken their mate. 

Derek couldn’t stand anymore of this. He was about to be sick. How is this family so messed up? The details only serve to make him nauseous. He really shouldn’t have asked. The Sheriff notices Derek’s state and immediately stops talking. He grabs a bucket and foists it in front of Derek’s face. As soon as the bucket is close enough, he starts puking. Derek continues to heave and throw up for several minutes. All the while, the Sheriff is trying to console him. He notices through the haze though that the Sheriff is pointedly not touching him. Instead, he is telling Derek to let it out and that he will get used to this. That last point just serves to depress Derek. After all, he is already starting to get used to it. He doesn’t even try to escape anymore after so many failed attempts. All the escapes just made Stiles angry and don’t seem worth the punishments anymore. 

They both flinch as they hear the top step squeak. Derek would know those light and purposeful steps anywhere. Stiles is coming. When the Sheriff realizes this, he tries to discreetly move farther from Derek. He makes it a good foot from him by the time Stiles reaches the bottom step and turns to them. The Sheriff’s posture is still stiff like he is expecting something bad to happen.

“Dad… you better not be touching what is mine” he says menacingly.

“Of course not son! I remember how territorial your mom was when her parents got anywhere near me.” As a response to that answer, a satisfied smile appears on Stiles face. The Sheriff’s posture relaxes instantly. He moves totally away from Derek and takes the bucket with him. He places it on the floor near the stairs and immediately starts to move furniture again.

“I’m almost done moving the furniture to your liking.”

“Good! Today’s Saturday and I want to spend the entire rest of the weekend playing with Derek.” When Derek hears this, his posture immediately gets stiffer. He feels like he is barely used to Stiles playing with him once a day. He can only imagine what it’ll be like for it to happen continuously for over 24 hours. The kid has an endlessly inquisitive mind. He always wants to try something different and, with the internet at the tip of his fingers, the possibilities are as endless as the servings at a buffet. Even with his werewolf stamina he has a hard time keeping up.

While Derek was dreading what his next 24 hours will be like, Stiles has started directing the Sheriff. It takes a little while but Derek starts to see what they are doing. It seems like they are moving the dressers, bookshelves, and wardrobes around so there is an hidden alcove in the corner. He imagines that it will make in hard to see into it from upstairs. There is an opening near the right far wall that will serve as the entrance.

Both Stiles and the Sheriff are walking up the stairs and that throws Derek for a loop. He didn’t think that Stiles would leave him since they were supposed to “play". In a way he is right because they both start walking down the stairs again carrying a box. When they get closer, Derek notices the label. It says that there is a California king mattress somehow rolled up in there. It takes a little bit of maneuvering but eventually they get the box in the alcove. They unroll the mattress and go back upstairs once again. This time when they come back down they are carrying smaller boxes that don’t look any less heavy. Stiles almost drops his and Derek is able to see that it is filled with books. When they bring those into the alcove, Stiles sits on the mattress and starts to unpack the books and put them into one of the bookcases. The only way that Derek is able to ascertain this is the sounds since all of the components making up the alcove are large furniture. It is nearly impossible for him to see over them while sitting on a mattress on the ground. 

The Sheriff though returns upstairs. A minute later he returns with sheets, a drill, and another pair of werewolf proof manacles. Derek can smell the wolfsbane from where he is and it makes him sneeze. 

The sheriff disappears into the alcove as well and the sounds of a drill start up and drown out all of the other sounds in the room. This goes on for a while and Derek starts to doze off. Even with all the excitement going on, he feels bored. After all he can’t see what they are doing. He can only guess that the Sheriff is fastening another pair of manacles into the wall. 

About an hour later he is woken up by the sudden lack of sound. It seems, while he was out, a lot of Stiles' things have been moved into the basement and the bucket of his puke is gone. He can only tell they are Stiles' because things smell even more like caramelized sugar and cinnamon then before. He can tell that the puke bucket is gone because he can no longer smell the putrid smell of vomit. Shortly after the sound stopped, the Sheriff and Stiles start to make their way over to him. They unlock the manacles and he removes his hands. It feels so weird to be able to move his arms down. They have been in the same position for so long that they are stiff. He contemplates running away but it seems unlikely that he would get far. After all his capture and his father are right in front of them. Since the Sheriff is more than likely the officer who processed the scene at Kate’s house, he might even have wolfsbane bullets. Even if he managed to get away, Stiles would definitely find him and make him regret it before making it clear who he is owned by. With that in mind, he doesn’t even try. He follows Stiles into the alcove and, once he sees inside, he honestly feels a little happy. 

There is an entire shelf filled with books. Not just any books but some of his favorites. There are others there that he doesn’t currently recognize but he will probably have a wealth of time to discover. After he drags his eyes away from the books, he notices the bed. He now gets why it smelled so much like Stiles. It seems like they took all of his stuffed animals and pillows and made a little den. There is a nice plaid duvet on top of the mattress that smells neutral but probably not for long. Since there isn’t a lot of space around the California king, it took him a little bit to notice that the manacles this time are attached to the floor. That will make it so much easier to move around. Looking around once again, he notices that there are a couple of hand weights in the corner. Those are probably so he can work out. After all, Stiles really likes his muscles. It seems a little counterintuitive but he won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. There are also fairy lights strung all over the walls that give it a nice feel. If he wasn’t held captive, he might even like this set up. 

After he gets a good look at where he is staying, the Sheriff and Stiles direct him to sit on the bed next to the manacles and they lock him in. These seem a lot longer then the last ones because he has a lot more range of motion. He can make it to pretty much every part of the bed. Also, this time only one appendage, his leg, is locked up so most of his limbs are free. 

“Well this should be nice and comfortable for you boys. Stiles, we will move the rest of your stuff down here later.”

“Dad, we have to keep the basics in my room so no one will question where my room is now.”

“Oh right! Well you guys enjoy your night. I’ll leave dinner on the top step in about an hour so I don’t bother you.” 

Just like that, Derek feels like he has been dumped with a bucket of cold water. He had almost forgot about Stiles “playing” with him. From their conversation, it seems that Stiles will pretty much live with him now too. It seems like he is in for a long life. 

As he is coming to this conclusion, the Sheriff had already made it up the stairs and out of the basement. He looks to Stiles and notices that he was staring at him. His face seems carefully blank.

“Why are you frowning?” says Stiles. He honestly didn’t even realize that his face was doing that. “It’s all in your eyebrows.”

This kid honesty must be reading his mind. 

Stiles sighs. “I’m not reading your mind and no this doesn’t prove it. I have just been watching you long enough to know the language of your eyebrows.”

This frightens Derek even more. It seems like he will never be able to hide what he is feeling from Stiles. 

“Now tell me why you were frowning.”

He can’t tell him the real reason. If he does, it’ll be just like the time he told Stiles that he missed his family. Just the thought makes him want to curl into the fetal position. 

“Do you not like it? Do you not like the book selections? I know these are the kinds of books you like. I’ve been watching you for four years. I thought I knew what you liked. Is this bad?”

Four years! He has been watching him and his family for four years! This was inevitable, wasn’t it? Kate must have been the catalyst. After all, werewolves don’t broadcast their weaknesses. He must have been trying to find a way to keep him for years. Kate and all her werewolf suppression gear must have been just what he needed. He also got to get rid of a rival in one fell swoop. Oh god! His resistance was and still is futile. 

Suddenly he is brought out of thoughts by crying. Stiles is crying that can’t be right. Derek hates it when people cry. He has honestly no idea how to make it stop so he just gets really awkward. 

“You don’t like it.” Stiles says while sobbing into his hands. 

“No! It’s very comfortable and nice! You got all of my favorite books too.” While he is saying this, he moves towards Stiles and starts to rub his back in circles hoping that will help him calm down. All of a sudden the sobbing stops and Stiles hand grips the arm rubbing his back. Maybe Stiles didn’t want him to touch him? With a sudden movement, Derek somehow lands on his back with Stiles straddling his hips. Once Derek looks at his face, he notices that there were no tear tracks and Stiles is wearing a wicked smirk. Well, he guesses he should have probably seen that one coming. 

“Thanks for telling me how you really feel.” says Stiles. The smirk never leaving his face. 

This kid makes a really convincing damsel in distress. His acting is spot on. No wonder no one seems to see what’s underneath Stiles' cute facade. He honestly must fool everyone in this town with his big brown doe eyes. This kid is becoming more and more frightening. 

“It’s time to play Derek and I want to try something new” says Stiles. Derek’s body immediately gets stiff. Sometimes it’s nothing intense but, sometimes, Stiles likes to try out kinks that Derek didn’t even know were a thing. He genuinely hopes that this time is one of the tame times. He doesn’t need anymore excitement today. 

Stiles moves off of him and quickly starts to undress. He seems so excited that he is just throwing his clothes everywhere. Very little time later he is completely naked and he moves to fully undress Derek. It doesn’t take a lot of effort since Derek has taken to not wearing a lot of clothes. After all, his shirt got cut up when he got here and Stiles hasn’t given him a replacement. He says that he likes Derek’s body so he wants to see it all the time. He was given more boxers though so that is mainly what he spends his day wearing. Stiles pulls his boxers down and off and they get stuck on the chain of the manacles. He pays this no mind though because now Derek is fully naked just like he wanted. 

“Today I’m going to sit on your face. If you bite me or don’t do this enthusiastically, you will regret it.” He says threateningly.

That is all the warning Derek gets before Stiles is crawling up his body. Stiles turns so his butt is in Derek’s face but he is facing Derek’s body. He promptly sits down and squishes Derek’s face. It kind of makes it hard to breathe. Derek takes a second but, eventually, he reaches up with both hands and spreads Stiles butt cheeks until he sees his pink hole. Stiles smells especially strong down here. The sharp spice of cinnamon gets a little stronger and that is how Derek knows that he is aroused. Since he has never done this before, Derek tentatively licks around the furled muscle of Stiles' hole. It twitches in response. For fear of being punished, Derek starts to lick in earnest. He even kisses it at one point. It doesn’t take long before Stiles hole opens enough for Derek to stick his tongue inside. After all, Stiles “plays” with him everyday so his hole is used to anal play. Derek starts to fuck his tongue in and out and Stiles moans wantonly. As this continues for a while, Stiles starts to grind his butt into Derek’s face trying to get him deeper. He also starts to moan louder and more frequently. Derek starts to move one of his fingers so that it is in Stiles next to his tongue. With his finger in the mix, Derek is able to probe around for Stiles' prostate. He keeps thrusting both his tongue and fingers around until he finds it. When he hits it, Stiles shudders. 

Unexpectedly, Stiles removes his butt from Derek’s face. Once Stiles turns around, Derek is faced with Stiles' unbelievably lustful face. It still seems like it doesn’t fit his little face but at least this way he knows he didn’t mess up. 

Stiles leans down and kisses Derek. Derek is surprised since Stiles hasn’t kissed him once since he has been here. But since he actually has experience with this, he kisses him back. He runs his tongue along Stiles’ lips until he opens up to let him in. Once Derek gets his tongue inside his mouth, Stiles moans loudly and starts to kiss back enthusiastically. Derek closes his eyes and starts to kiss Stiles earnestly. It’s so good that he starts to let his mind wonder. He starts to think of all the times he used to do this with Kate. 

Sometimes he still has trouble reconciling the Kate that he knew with the hunter that Stiles described but there are little clues that he overlooked when they were having their affair. He was so infatuated with her that he just overlooked the glimpses of her bad personality underneath her pretty exterior. With all of that evidence though, Derek has to believe it. That doesn’t change the fact that she was a wonderful kisser though. 

He gets so lost in his revelry that Kate’s name slips out of his mouth on a moan. Almost immediately, everything freezes and he recognizes his mistake. His eyes shoot open and he is met with a menacing expression. The smell of Stiles’ cold anger starts to fill the air. He knows that he messed up and can only wait for Stiles’ reaction to this mistake.

Stiles slowly prowls off of Derek. He is suspiciously silent but he normally is at the oddest of times. Derek then sees Stiles rummaging through one of the dresser drawers. He honestly had no idea that there was anything in them but he did start to doze off when they were setting this up. 

Stiles’ hand emerges from the dresser with a ring that seems to be made of silicone. It takes him a bit but he realizes that it’s a cock ring. Stiles also grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer before he closes it. Derek is definitely in for a long night especially with Stiles angry at him. 

Stiles prowls towards him once again but this time with a wicked smile on his face. 

“You seem to keep forgetting who you belong to so tonight I’m going to spend as much time as possible with you so you remember. I’ll be sure that old bitches name never comes out of your mouth again.”

The smell of Stiles anger intensifies and Derek becomes even more frightened. He tries to back away but Stiles keeps prowling after him. He backs up so far that he hits the wall. He somehow travels the whole distance of the California king bed that he now calls home. With no more room to run, Stiles reaches him almost immediately. Stiles then reaches out a hand towards Derek’s penis. He starts to jack him off quickly and efficiently. Once Derek is fully hard, Stiles slides the cock ring down the shaft of Derek’s penis until it reaches the bottom. 

“There!” says Stiles. “You will not come tonight until I let you. Even if you ask nicely, I won’t be swayed. You have to learn your lesson. You belong to me!”

Derek is not really sure what he can say to assuage Stiles’ anger. Before he even gets a chance to reply, Stiles is talking again. 

“Move until your back is fully on the bed,” says Stiles. Derek scurries to comply with the order. He doesn’t want to anger him any further. “You know that riding is my favorite position. I’m going to ride you until no one’s name but my name is on your lips.”

With that, Stiles promptly moves until he is straddling Derek’s hips. He takes the lube and squirts some on his fingers. Since he is mad at Derek, he doesn’t even take the time to warm it up between his fingers before he is putting some on Derek’s dick. Derek flinches when the cold touches him but tries not to move anymore for fear of angering Stiles more. Stiles then stares directly at Derek while he grabs his cock and lines it up with his hole. He slowly starts to sink down. Since he hasn’t been prepped with more than one finger and a tongue, Stiles takes his time. That just makes it a stronger sensation for Derek though because Stiles' walls are gripping him so tightly. 

Once Stiles’ hips meet Derek’s, Stiles takes a minute to get used to it. It seems like not even a second later that Stiles places his hands on Derek’s abs and starts to move up and down slowly. Reluctantly, Derek can admit that Stiles has definitely improved at this since the first time. He even has learned to clench down on Derek while he rides him. He continues to move slowly to torture Derek. Once Derek’s dick hits his prostate though, he arches his back and immediately starts to chase his own pleasure. Their hips start to slap together audibly and Stiles starts to chant “you’re mine” over and over again. All the while Stiles' eyes never leave Derek’s. Stiles’ prostate gets hit again and he stills. A second later, he is coming on Derek’s chest. The euphoria makes Stiles’ eyes finally leave Derek’s as he arches into his pleasure. 

“I know how much scent means to you werewolves.” He says while he rubs his come into Derek’s skin. “You are mine.”

Stiles then removes his hole from Derek’s penis. This causes Derek to groan. He is still painfully hard and aching to come but Stiles still doesn’t remove the cock ring. Instead, he ducks down so that his face is level with Derek’s dick. He licks the head and moans at the pre-cum he finds there. 

“I see you enjoyed that.”

He immediately starts to take the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth. This causes Derek to moan uncontrollably. He realizes that he doesn’t seem to have control over what comes out of his mouth when he feels pleasure. It generally wouldn’t be a problem but now Stiles knows that he is getting to him. Almost immediately, to prove his point, Stiles smirks. 

Stiles then runs his tongue under Derek’s foreskin. This causes even more pre-cum to leak out of the slit. In the months that Derek has been held captive, Stiles has learned to deep throat him very well. He uses this to his advantage now as he takes all of Derek down to the hilt. Derek bucks his hips when he feels his head reach the back of Stiles’ throat but Stiles isn’t even phased and just starts to move his head up and down. This torture goes on for several more minutes but, all of a sudden, it stops. Derek opens his eyes and sees Stiles is hard again. He didn’t even realize that he closed his eyes in the first place. 

Stiles moves over Derek’s dick and starts to sink down once again. This time he doesn’t even wait a second before he starts to ride Derek and it’s not even slow. Stiles rides him fast and dirty until he is coming again. Like a mirror of last time, Stiles rubs his come into the skin of Derek’s stomach once again. This entire time Derek has even come once. He feels really pent up and there are tears threatening to run down his face. 

“Who do you belong to?” says Stiles.

Derek takes a second to catch his breath before he is saying “You”.

“I can’t hear you.”

“You” he practically screams. 

With his anger mollified, Stiles finally removes the cock ring from the base of Derek’s dick. Immediately, Derek comes and finally feels relief. He feels like he has never come so hard in his life. 

“I wouldn’t have to do this to you if you would just come to terms with the fact that you are mine forever.”

Regrettably, Derek thinks that he is finally figuring that out. He has no other choice. I mean people haven’t even found the Sheriff and they think he is alive. He might as well come to terms with it.


End file.
